The Wastelanders and The Rose
by Edge The Edgelord
Summary: The Wanderer hunts for the Past, The Courier loved the Present, The Survivor wants the Future. Each one completely different, but they are the same...
1. Lo and behold a prologue

***2284 AGW* (after great war)**

 **WAR, WAR** never changes throughout my life I have seen war ranging from the enclave fighting the Brotherhood and The Slaves and Slavers of the Pitt.

Yet I have never thought of peace, tranquility, balance nothing at all.

Only **WAR,** never did I think I would come to love or have fun I only focused on WAR.

But when I met _HER_ she helped me see peace through **WAR**.

And even though she is gone I will find _HER_.

No matter what I will find _HER_ , even if I must travel across the continent.

And no matter what **WAR** will never change until I find her

"no that won't work either," a man said as he walked in circles holding a recorder. Said a man was in winterized t-51b power in an underground bunker of sorts with weapons upon weapons on gun racks, to say the least, it was a beautiful sight. "Should it be like 'I will even cause **WAR** to find her' meh doesn't matter" the man said shrugging at the thought.

 ***BEEP-BEEP* *BANG***

"Oh they've reached the hallway" the man said walking over to a gun rack. "hm let's see, assault carbine, Laser rifle, plasma rifle, service rifle, Junk jet, rocket launcher, minigun, 10mm pistol, Fatman and oooooh that will do" The man said looking over the weapons until a certain one caught his eye. ***BEEP-BEEP* *BANG* *BEEP-BEEP* *BANG* *BEEP-BEEP* *BANG* *BEEP-BEEP* *BANG* *BEEP-BEEP* *BANG*** "Jesus when will these idiots learn" the man insulted at the foolish attempts of his unknown assailants.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** "great they got pass the mines" ***strap* *spinning sound*** "either way I am coming out of this alive". The man then aimed his weapon at the door of the bunker ***steel door breaking*** "GRAHHHH" the door then finally fell by the sheer force as the Feral ghouls piled through the door.

* * *

 ***2284 AGW* hours later**

 **WAR, WAR** never changes, That is something I have learned since I woke up that day in a small little town known as Good-springs.

I was confused and a little scared but thanks to its settlers I was able to change the Mojave forever.

I had killed Caesar and Legate Lanius, poisoning the Legion where it will slowly die.

I Had prevented the assassination of President Kimbell which in the end which helped Vegas keep its independence. Stabbing the sniper to death, Disarming the bomb, and  
letting the Rangers kill the imposter engineer.

I had helped the escaped convicts of Vault 19 integrate with the Great Khans. Caving in the cave and using a few connections.

I had helped end a scheme of a man trying to make many innocents commit a terrible crime known as cannibalism. A simple switch of the meats and that was ended.

I had ended a conspiracy where men wanted to take Vegas for themselves. It was quickly ended when the two bosses mysteriously killed each other.

I had killed The man who put two bullets in my head right in his very own hotel, Snuck a silenced SMG past security, convinced him to leave his guards and emptied the clip into his back in the presidential suite.

I had done many other things like explore the local vaults and emptying them of their inhabitants and helped the boomers complete their and dream and more, _but that is a story for another day_.

A person sitting in an office chair looked down at their city while holding a recorder. "sir, a person is trying to enter the casino, orders" a voice belonging to a securitron said through the intercom of the casino "who is he" the person said looking at the intercom "he says he's-" "SIX LET ME IN NOW" a Voice said over the intercom. "let him in" "yes sir". The person stood up and put the recorder down on the table and grabbed a bottle of whiskey "ugh what does he want now" the person as they exited the room.

* * *

 ***2289 AGW***

" **WAR, WAR** never changes. That was something I was told to, no ordered to remember.

Because over 200 years ago I fought in a **WAR** and now I have seen the effects of WAR.

Because of **WAR** , I lost my wife and my son.

But I gained many things because of **WAR** ".

"Friends," the images of a Super mutant, A Mister Handy, Two Synths, a Women with a French accent, An Irish fighter, a Secret Agent, A ghoul, a Merc, a Paladin, and a news reporter, flash through the person mind.

"allies," The image of the Minute Men, The BOS (Brotherhood of Steel), and the Railroad. The man remembers the times he fought with them or for them and how he climbed the ranks.

"and enemies" The images of a pristine underground town, robots that were meant to be human, and the things they did, appeared in his mind.

"Yet there is one thing that I, no, _WE_ have gained because of **WAR** that is truly important,"

a Second chance.

A second chance to make sure **War** does not happen again,

Because if it does it will be the end of everything"

A man said standing on top of a building that was taller than any of the buildings in the Commonwealth.

The World he once knew is gone and it will never be the same all because of humanity's greed.

"general I think we should leave, it will be dark soon," a familiar man said "yeah your probably right" the person responded as he looked at the setting sun of the commonwealth.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, outside the space-time continuum, there was a room with blue walls brown carpet, there were shelves filled with figurines, manga, movies, and games. There was also an entertainment center facing the camera with all types of consoles hooked up to a huge plasma tv. At the center of the room sat A boy with Brown hair, blue eyes and was 14 years old he wore a red sweater with the words 'Keep Calm and Break their legs' on it, he also had blue jeans and was wearing red and black shoes, this is minime's. To his left sat a boy with black hair and red eyes, who was also 14, wore a gray jack, with black pants, and black sandals he also wore glasses, that is Darkangel**

 **"you know something" Minime**

 **"what" Darkangel**

 **"I think I should buy a new game" Minime**

 **"what did you have in mind"** **Darkangel**

 **"well HDN"** **Minime**

 **"really, that"** **Darkangel**

 **"yeah"** **Minime**

 **"wait if you want to buy it how did you know about those girls"** **Darkangel**

 **"the only reason I added nep-nep and compa is that I only learned about them through fanfiction and I watched the animes first few episode up to them beginning trapped by Arifore"** **Minime**

 **"wow just wow"** **Darkangel**

 **"Hey I tried watching someone else play it and I tried to watch the anime but they were only in bloody Japanese"** **Minime**

 **"then why don't you learn Japanese"** **Darkangel**

 **"I'm a bloody 14 year old where am I going to learn Japanese"** **Minime**

 **"I don't know online?"** **Darkangel**

 **"If I looked it up on online it will only show a bunch of P-sights"** **Minime**

 **"p-sights?"** **Darkangel**

 **"you know"** **Minime**

 **"uhh"** **Darkangel**

 **"just come here"** **Minime Darkangel then leaned over to minime who then whispered in his ear**

 ***whisper* *whisper*** **Minime**

 **"oooooooOOOOHHHHH, now I understand"** **Darkangel**

 **"uh sirs the cameras are on"** **Minime and Darkangel then look towards the camera**

 **"wat" Darkangel sweat drops**

 **"DAMMIT WE DID IT AGAIN"** **Minime yelled at their idioticy**

 **"well there's always next time"** **Darkangel**

 **"you don't get it, we will only mess up again"** **Minime**

 **"no, we won't"** **Darkangel said casually like some little * &^$% who doesn't give a *%^ **

**"then why is this even written down"** **Minime said glaring at Minime with a vein popping out.**

 **"uhhhhhh" Darkangel sweat drops again**

 ** _*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*_**

 **The screen go's all fuzzy like when a tv loses a satellite connection.**

 ***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

 ***WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFICTION TO BRING YOU IMPORTANT INFORMATION***

 ***THIS CHAPTER IS OVER GO, LEAVE***

 ***...***

 ***...***

 ***...***

 ***YOU STILL HERE LEAVE, THERE IS NOTHING LEFT***


	2. The Courier and The wanderer

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT" A person in what is known as T-51B winterized power armor, without the helmet on, is seen running away from robot scorpions across the BIG MT. *Camera zooms in* and you see he has messy white hair, blue eyes, a caucasian, and he is a young adult.

* * *

James:  
Lone Wander/Messiah/101

* * *

He pulls out a radio and says "SIX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" ***BANG*** A .50 bullet flies by James' head in slow motion and hits one of the scorpions causing it to blow up. The camera then moves away to the sinks balcony showing another adult with Brown hair, blue eyes, and has a nasty scar on their forehead, they are also wearing the veteran ranger armor with a desperado hat.

* * *

Courier six:  
Courier/King of Vegas/21

* * *

"calm your tits I'm right here," Six said waving at him "calm down, CALM DOWN! REALLY CALM DOWN HOW THE HELL AM GONNA CALM DOW WHEN I'M BEING CHASED BY ROBOT SCORPIONS" James yelled through the radio.

Six flinches from James yelling "yeah not gonna respond to that" Six said as they reloaded their anti-material rifle. Lining up the sights and... *BANG* "two down seven more to go" he said as he prepared another shot "gonna have to have a talk with Mobius after this, wait how come I'm not using 'that' don't think I'm gonna need it again today" Six said as he materialized the thumb of god itself **_*VRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOMMMM* *BANG!*_** a laser then Came down from the sky and obliterated the group of Robo-scorpions and wanderer included "...hm should've warned him"

"six"

"!" six then grabs the radio "oooh hey wanderer you okay buddy"

"if you are not down at the entrance in 2 minutes I will shove a frag grenade so far up your ass you'll be begging to be cut open again"

"okay, okay, okay no need to go scary on me k okay see ya bye," Six said as they shut off the radio

"Jesus I should of not agreed to help him" Six grumbled as he walked through the door "it's always 'six we don't put people's head on spikes' 'six everytime someone asks if you want to have some water isn't a code word for 'kill the courier'" "hey buddy got any mugs" "no and fuck off" "hello sir what can I do for you" "shut the hell up" six then reached the elevators. Six then started to remember when they first met the Lone Wanderer.

It all began weeks ago when the courier was walking around when something caught their eye.

* * *

 _ ***weeks ago***_

Six was just walking around until they saw it, a bottlecap, they picked it up and saw another bottlecap it continued over and over again until it led under a suspiciously large box, that could cover a person, which was propped up by a stick with a rope connected to it leading into a bush. They were going to just leave because they knew it was obvious it was a trap until they noticed something "OH MAH GOD SUNSET SASSPERILLA STAR BOTTLE CAP! MINE" they then jumped at it and slid on the ground right in front of the bottlecap. "YES, IT IS MINE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _*pull* *fall*_ the world was now dark. "see I told you it would work!" "yeah, yeah, yeah hurry up roast this bitch! I'm starving here" the moment then dawned upon the courier as they realised their mistake "oh, well shit, walked into that one" Six said to their self _*sniff* *sniff*_ "is something burning" _*sniff* *sniff*_ "smells like flamer fuel being burned...oh" the courier six was being burned alive.

"welp nice knowing you Mojave you were a real bitch you know that" **_*bang*_** "OH MY GOD HE KILLED KENNY" "YOU BASTARD" **_*BANG* *BANG*_** "NO CABOOSE" **_*BANG*_** "fucking raiders" a voice said "oh mysterious death sounds and a mysterious voice interesting must be the stranger" six said thinking out loud "who said that" the voice responded "oh the just the voice in your head" "okay, for the last time I AM NOT CRAZY, sure most of the things I've done does sound crazy like meeting tree that talks, fighting aliens, and meeting a girl from another world". "oh you fought aliens too" "wait you've met them too" "yep, found a few walking around and took a blaster off of one" six said lifting the box off of him aiming their ranger sequoia where six heard the voice come from.

 _ ***BANG***_

"AHHH," The voice yelled as the bullet penetrated him and fell on the wounded raider that was wounded by the bullet he was shot with. As the man lied on the ground Six could finally see who he was. "OH SHIT I SHOT A VAULTIE!" Six yelled as he saw another version of armored vault suits. Six Immediately pulled out a stimpack and rushed over to him and jumped in the air and landed on the vault dweller straddling him and stabbed him with it over and over and over "wake up wake up wake up WAKE UP WAKE UP!" six yelled every time they stabbed the vaultie. "OW OW OW OW OW, WILL YOU BLOODY STOP I'M ALIVE" The man said stopping six who was in a mid-stab with the stimpack. Que the awkward silence "oh uh sorry old man" "I am not old" the man replied "not old, how the bloody hell is you are not old, you have white hair!" six said.

"I may have white hair but that doesn't mean I'm old, and could you get off me!" Six immediately followed the man's order. "so do you always stab people who helped save with a stimpack" The man said to the courier". "no" six responded "your pants are on fire" the man said pointing at the courier pants "HEY I AM NOT LYING" "No seriously your pants are on fire" Six then looked down at his pants "oh would you look at that they are on fire...AHHHHHHHH" six immediately turned chibi and ran around screaming their head off "pft hehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the man started to laugh his ass off. The whole entire scene lasted a full minute until, "HAHAHAHAHAHA GUH!" the man then felt something land on him "HELP ME" oh it was six, then something caught the mans attention. "how come the fire hasn't spread" the fire only stayed on six pants the whole entire time **_*Que fire spread* *fire Noise*_** "AHHH I'M ON FIRE" the fire then for some reason decided to spread "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed as they both went chibi.

 _ ***few minutes later***_

The unknown man and the courier six were now siting in a river, still chibi, "thank god we were close to the Colorodo river" the man said sighing "yeah if were a few more minutes away we would have been dead" Six responded "now then before we start another random conversation I believe introductions are in order" the man said standing up and walking over to the courier, still chibi.

"I am Sentinal James of the brotherhood of steel The Capital Wasteland Chapter," James said reaching out to help the courier up.

"and I'm the Courier Six," Six said taking James' hand

* * *

 ** _*present*_**

"that still hurts" James grumbled as he continued his march who was no longer chibi, but seriously did six really have to shoot threw him to hit that one fiend and light him on fire. "just have to wait a bit longer and I'll finally see her again and It will all be over, yeah we'll go back to the capital and we'll go adventures, yeah that be great just like before just you wait, rubes, I'll see you again soon very soon."

"Jesus that was very creepy" "WAHH, Jesus don't do that will ya six," James said to six who somehow snuck on him. "okay fine, ooooh stimpacks" six said as they looked through their pip-boy.

"wait a minute..." James then checked their pip-boy

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER GIVE THOSE BACK NOW!"

"nope"

"do it now or I will rip out your intestines and choke you to death with them"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"nope"

"GAH YOU MOTHER FUCKER GIVE THEM TO ME NOW" James yelled as he tackled Six to the ground. "OW OW OW GET OFF OF ME YOU TIN CAN" Six yelled being crushed by James in his power armor "oh shit sorry," James said getting off of six. "listen let's go to Klein and see if it's ready" James said to the courier "okay lead the way wanderer" Six replied "also thank you for giving back the simpacks" "wha" six then looked threw their pip-boy "damn he stole them back".

The two then entered the think tank to see the scientist working extra hard on something. "WELL HELLO LOBOTOMITES THE TRANSPORTELPONDER 2.0 IS ALMOST COMPLET IS ALMOST COMPLETED," the head scientist said greeting the two wastelanders "excellent news how is doctor 0 and 8 doing with their progress" James said to the brain "DOCTOR O AND 8 ARE PUTTING THE FINISHING TOUCHES TO THE PROJECT AS WE SPEAK". "good anything else" "NO" "good well I'll be at the sink if you need me" James said as he then left the think tank

"I still can't believe I'm helping that guy" six said crossing their arms as they watched as James left the Think Tank.


	3. A Flash from the past

James was at the sinks balcony, in just his armored vault suit, looking at the sunset thinking, which was very common, he was thinking about what he would do once he found 'her' rose or rubes. But that didn't matter right now, what matters now is preparing for the future travel to where ever the transportal-ponder 2.0 would take him and six. Though you're all probably wonder how James met Rose and who she is, well it began a couple years.

* * *

 ***A couple years ago in the Capital Wasteland***

It was one of those nights, a night where James couldn't sleep, so James did what he did best, wander, with only himself, no companions, just himself all alone in the wasteland with barely a half of his equipment. He had done this many times after the defeat of the Enclave. He would have nightmares about tranquility lane to vault 87. But the one that would always affect him the most was the day the Enclave finally resurfaced. The dream would always start with him and his father arriving at the Jefferson Memorial and then he would be walking through a pipe and he would see the enclaves Vertibird's fly overhead, and finally, he would see as his father sacrificed himself so that they would escape, he would then woke up in a cold sweat. "maybe I should Just, I don't know, go on a vacation or settle down" he said as he then heard a _*BEEP*_ "OH SHIT" as he then jumped to his left to avoid the explosion. His ears rang as the mine went off _*BEEP*_ "eh he said as looked at the mine that was underneath his chest "fuck" ***BOOM*.**

James thankfully survived the explosion thanks to his t-51 winterized power armor. "ugh fuck that hurt" he said as he rests on his back while he looked at his surroundings. "oh what the hell" he said as he recognized his location "great I wandered into minefield" Minefield, the abandoned town full of mines and former home of the battle-hardened sniper Arkansas. "well then let's see what got damaged" James said as he tried to reach for his Pipboy-3000, keyword "tried". "oh shit" James said as he realised what was wrong, no his arm wasn't broken, his power armor's servos were broken. The power armor movements relied greatly on the servos without them the power armor was useless.

 _*step* *step*_ "hmm" he hummed as he tried to look at where the steps came from. What he could see was black shoes, black stockings, a little bit of a skirt, what stood out the most was the barrel of a gun. 'So this is how I die, by the hands of a talon merc' he thought, well assumed, black clothes were mostly used by them, though red could mean raider. "hello?" a young feminine voice "is there anyone there" the girl said as she walked by James fallen body which allowed him to see up her skirt which allowed him to see red panties. "please move" James said which caused the girl to jump back and point the gun at him "Y-Y-YOUR NOT A ROBOT" she said while James got a good look at her.

She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top, red soles, and a red cap covering her face. "obviously, also you should wear pants" "W-W-WHAT YOU SAW M-M-MY" The girl said as she blushed "yes, also I would like to say I am not a pervert" "I-I-I DON'T CARE" she said "okay I'm sensing a lot of hostility so could you point your gun away and-" ***BANG*** a shot rang out and hit the girl in the head killing her and making her fall down.

Looking at where the shot came from he saw 16 Talon mercs, 2 sentry bots, and a protection approaching "well, well, well lookie at what we have here boys the Lone Wanderer taken down by a little girl" the leader said walked up to him and grabbed the chest plate and pulled James up and allowed him to look face to face with the leader.

"Do you know what we're gonna do with you?" he asked

"..." James only remand silent

"not talking eh? well then you will be screaming once the former slavers of Paradise falls get there hands on you" this got James attention "Ohh that's right you don't know, well then let me tell you, The remnants of the paradise falls slavers decided to put 500,000 CAPS ON YOUR HEAD AND THAT'S DEAD, BUT FOR ALIVE HEHE HA HA 750,000" the leader yelled in his face while the rest of the Mercs started to cheer. "Now then let's get this armor off of you so we get that bomb collar on you," The leader said as he walked away while two of the mercs walked up to James.

"soooo...you ever taken power armor of a person before" one of them said "no" the other one responded "fuck...I'll go ask the boss and see-" "there a valve on my back and you have to turn it to the right" James interrupted the soldier which caused them both to look at each other until they both shrugged.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile with the Talon Merc boss***

Today was the day, the day where the Talon company will finally regain its glory, all thanks to him and his squad the talon boss thought as he watched as his squad set a perimeter while the rest dealt with the Wanderer. The Lone Wanderer... a single mention of that title made him and almost every Talon Merc's blood boil. The Wanderer has killed almost every soldier the Talon company had, whoever accepted his bounty was found dead a couple days later.

"Boss you might want to see this" a Merc interrupted as he walked up to him. _*sigh*_ "if the wanderer is giving them problem put a bullet in his shoulder" "uh no it's about the girl" The boss then looked back at him with a curious expression

"what about her"

"she's still alive"

"What?"

"she's still alive, we have no idea what's causing it but-" "AHHHHHHHH" a scream Immediately filled the area. Looking back at the Wanderer he saw him stabbing one of the soldiers that were assigned to get him out of his Power Armor.

 _ ***back with the Wanderer***_

Stabbing the soldier with his Trench Knife in the throat while the other screamed while scrambled for his assault rifle. Using the now dead Mercs body as a shield while the Other soldier filled it with bullets.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** _*click*_

The gun made a familiar click the Wanderer recognized and he immediately threw the body at the soldier and made a break for cover. ***ZAP* *BANG* *BANG* *ZAP* *ZAP*** the sound of lasers and bullets followed behind him, which caused him to jump behind a car. Pulling out the Backwater Rifle and loaded *Breathe in* *breathe out* Jumping out and doing a roll he took aim and Fired *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*. The bullets hit their marks as they made their target's to explode into pieces (Bloody Mess). Going into another run he ran towards a sentry bot as his gun digitalized into zeros and ones and he summoned Jingwei's shock sword and ran up a car and jumped into the air and landing onto the sentry bot stabbing in between the armor plates located on its Gatling Laser which cut right through it.

 _*WOOSH*_ ***BANG***

A rocket hit the back of the sentry bot disabling it and making it land on the wanderer "argh damnit" James growled as he pushed it off him. Getting on all fours he was about to get up until a foot pushed him down "I don't think so pal" the voice of the captain said as he pushed down harder. Look up at the captain he came face to face with a barrel of Chinese assault rifle 'so looks like my luck might not save me this time, but I don't need luck' James thought as he fiddle with his pip-boy 'because I make my own luck'. Quickly James raised his pip-boy at the captain "what the!"

 _*BWOOSH*_

the pip-boy then let out a large burst of light like a camera. "ARGH MY EYES!" the captain yelled as he backed up, dropped his weapon, and covered his eyes. Pushing the heap of metal off of himself he got up and tackled the captain and started to BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF HIM!

"HOW"

 ***PUNCH***

"MANY"

 ***PUNCH***

"TIMES"

 ***PUNCH***

"DO"

 ***PUNCH***

"I"

 ***PUNCH***

"HAVE"

 ***PUNCH***

"TO"

 ***PUNCH***

"TELL YOU"

 ***PUNCH***

"TO"

 ***PUNCH***

"LEAVE"

 ***PUNCH***

"ME"

 ***PUNCH***

"ALONE"

James yelled as he beat the man to death using all available strength he could muster. **_*BREATH* *BREATH*_** James took deep breaths and stood up and looked at his fists, they were covered in blood, then he looked at the captain. "yeah no surgery is gonna fix that" James mutter as he looked around "welp, time to kill the rest" James said as he looked at the rest of the soldiers.

 ***5 minutes later***

"THIS IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE BLERGH" the Talon merc cried as he was beaten to death with his own skull, how it happen, don't know. Dropping the now dead, and skull-less merc, and brushed off the dirt on his combat armor. After another couple of minutes, James had looted the bodies and secured his power armor and was about to leave when he walked up to the dead girl. James looked at the dead teen with a look of pity, she was young and had a couple of years ahead of her, if she played her cards right. Something then happened that caught the Wander of his guard, the girl's chest rose up and down (Perception).

"what the fuck?"

 ***Present***

*sigh* "good times," James said as he propped his head up with his arm 'those were the times' James thought as he looked at the sunset. The door the open and out came Six "Yo" six said as they walked up to six and looked at the sunset as well "you know my offer still stands" six said as they looked at James "like I said before, no" Grumbling to themselves six crossed their arms and looked away. "Thank you" James said which caused six look back at James and tilted her head with a question above their head.

"eh what?"

" I want to thank you for helping me look for Her"

"w-well of course, who do think I am"

"The Mother Fucking Courier Six"

* * *

 **WHY THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CAHPTER SADLY THERE WILL BE NO EPISODE OF THE AUTHOR TALK SHOW.**

 **FOLLOW AND REVIEW TO SHOW YOUR SUPPORT AND IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT ANYTHING JUS ASK.**

 **Sincerely .0 and XxDarkaneglxX2003.**


	4. Absolute Chaos

"FUCKITY, FUCK, FUCK, DUCK DUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" Screamed Six as they fell, "GOODDDD DAAARRRNNNIITTT JAMMMMEEESSSS IM GONNA MURDER YO-" they were immediately interrupted as they fell through tree branches. "OW, JESUS, DUCK" cursed six as they hit and broke through the many branches of the trees until they finally hit the ground.

* * *

 ** _*CRASH*_**

"uuugggghhhhh, I hate you gravity so much, but not as much as I hate James right now" said six as they laid back on the ground closing their eyes behind the mask of the ranger helmet, which they never took off, and the last person who tried to take it off was currently missing his arm, and dick. "Hmp, certainly got what he deserved" muttered to them self to distract themselves from the pain that coursed through their body. Opening their eyes and studying their surroundings, they immediately regretted it. "what the duck why is everything so ducking green and why am I saying duck instead of duck" ignoring the problem involving some of six's insults, six looked around and noticed something strange. Green, and not the green involved with plasma or nuclear waste, the same green involved in the leaves on trees.

To make it simple there was a lot of trees, and by a lot, I mean a ducking lot. This caused two thoughts to go through sixes head as they looked at their surroundings, number one was the concern about why they weren't saying duck 'GOSH DARN IT, DUCK!', number two was why there were red eyes peering through the bushes and trees.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile~_**

"Oh, shit" was the only word that could be processed by James as he looked at the scorched metal where six was located. "Oh dear, the teddy bear has been disintegrated", Dr. Dala said being the first to break out of shock.

"WELL, THEN IT SEEMS THAT THE PROTOTYPE WAS A FAILURE, AND I CAN ALREADY TELL THIS IS SOMEHOW YOUR FAULT MOBIUS," said trying to place responsibility on their former arch nemesis.

"My fault how is this my fault you fool, after all, last I checked you were in charge of the power flow!"

"AND WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF THE CIRCUITRY"

"Last I checked it was Dr.O"

"Hey! are saying I was involved in this," Dr.O said (NO wait I mean Dr.0, yeah I said Dr.0...Moving on) Dr.0 said

"YES, IT IS OBVIOUS THAT YOU WOULD TEAM UP WITH MOBIUS, AFTER ALL IT IS OBVIOUS THAT YOU TWO WOULD START YOU PLANS BY TAKING OUT THE LOBOTO-I MEAN SIX FIRST AND PLACE THE BLAM ON ME THAT WAY THE OTHER LOBOT-I MEAN JAMES WOULD KILL ME FIRST AND YOU WOULD TAKE MY PLACE AND ORDER JAMES AROUND TO KILL US"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"now-now teddy bear two there is no need to be so hostile," Dr. Dala said drawing the attention the three brains to see James aiming his gauss rifle at them. "Oh no," Dr.0 said as he floated away from and Mobius.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile~**_

"eat this you piece of poop!" six screams as they continued to choke a creature that shared the appearance of that of a death claw. They were also surrounded by more of the hybrids and a few Yaoi Gui.

Using all their strength six put much more force into their arms until...

 ***CRACK***

A large crack that could even make the most hardened of soldiers cringe at the sound. The Hybrid slumped down on the ground and six immediately fiddled with the buttons and switched on their pip-boy summoning up whatever they could. Six then got into position melee position for whatever he summoned and ran towards the nearest wolf and tackled to the ground and stabbed it in the eye with a-

"A FORK, SERIOUSLY WITH ALL THE POOP I HAVE, I GRAB A DUCKING FORK" Six yelled as they saw that they had grabbed a fork instead of a good weapon. Like how had they mixed up the misc tab for the weapons tab, this was later explained as six's vision blurred. Stumbling around six dropped the fork and fell onto one of their knees and began to fiddle with their pip-boy, noticing of how six stumbled the hybrids used this opening to strike.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile~_**

With the disappearance of six, the interior of the think went into chaos, alarms were ringing, confetti was flowing into the room from the ventilation system, almost all of the scientist had left with only Klein, Dr.8, and .

 _*BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDOOOOOOOO*_

"NOW LOBO-I MEAN JAMES, THERE IS NO NEED TO ATTEMPT TO DESTROY US WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS WITH YOU CHAINED TO A WAL-"

*BANG*

"ARGHHH!"

 _* &^%#^&#! ##$$^% *_

"Teddy bear! please do not do such fast-paced movements"

Like I said complete utter chaos...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile~**_

 **MINIME PUT DOWN THE REMOTE NOW**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I SAID PUT IT DOWN**

 **NDGBUWGHFBYUHIJRENFUYOIIPOI! U#Y &($#*(*M((T*JF(^* NY&BFNJ*MF(#NV^*)M_)**

 ***LOUD SCREETCHING SOUNDS***

 **SHUT UP MINI!**

 **NEVAH!**

 **I GOT THE REMOTE!**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile~**_

 _ ***Bang***_

"BACK!"

 _ ***BANG***_

"THE"

 _ ***BANG***_

"DUCK!"

 _ ***BANG***_

"BACK!" Screamed six as they fired Dinner bell continuously into the group of hybrids that were currently trying to rip her into pieces. Firing one more shot into the head of a hybrid, that got quite close to them, was the only sound before the area around them fell into a quiet peaceful environment. Quickly they reloaded their weapon and scanned the area while glancing at their pip-boy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Clear..." six whispered as they fell on their back with dinner bell falling to the ground besides them, "why the heck did I agree to go first" six groaned as their adrenaline rush came to an end while the cybernetics and mutations they had gained over the years kick in. Looking up they could see that were trees with actual GREEN LEAVES on them, and with the absence of giant mantises and dead humans covered in plant spores trying to kill them, that showed that there was no genetic manipulation done to the plants.

"ughhhhh where James when you need him, oh wait back at the Big Empty..." grumbling six sat up and fiddled with their pip-boy. "like seriously, why is it me, the courier six/ person whose knowledge is all about the history about killer plants, being a silver tongue devil, a master comedian, and THE KING OF VEGAS that ends up in this type of crap"

"like seriously its like I'm the main character of a story and James was the previous one" grumbled six. Six continued to look through their pip-boy until they found the item they were looking for, "The TransPortalPonder Mark II" mumbled six as they looked over the device in their hand.

* * *

 **We would say something but... ugh...: Minime**

 ***Embarrased***

 **Oh what is this the great memer boi Minime is embarrassed how surprising: Darkangel**

 **DUCK YOU: MiniMe**

 **Also if you have questions or requests just go ahead and ask us questions: Darkangel**


	5. Death, Death, Pop

"BANG!"

 ***BANG***

"BANG!"

 ***BANG***

Lowering the weapon six quickly checked all directions while slowly reloading dinner bell while attempting to mutter a swear word. "Duck, duck, butt, rump, fine gentlemen, pleasant lady" they continued to mutter the same words over and over. With the final shell placed back inside the shotgun six quickly checked their pip-boy. Only to see the same error screen instead of their map which they have attempted to fix for the last half-hour. "Of course this thing can survive a rocket blast and the various EMP grenade things! but of course, one hit from a teleporter thing and you stop ducking WORKING!".

 _*Snap*_

Quickly doing a 360 six unloaded three shells into another hybrid like creature but this time it was _much_ different "Jesus what the heck it that thing?" they said as the approached the new creature. From what they were able to see as it slowly disappeared was how the thing had only two legs with and the top of the body being covered in armor. "Is this supposed to be a mutated frog?" they questioned themselves as they approached the thing "like I heard rumors of them being somewhere on the east coast-" they were quickly interrupted as more of the frog-like creatures jumped onto them.

"ARGGHHHH!" six yelled as the creatures dug their teeth into his body and limbs. Quickly he pulled his right arm out of the mouth of one of the thing's mouth and quickly threw a punch at one the creatures face. There was a yelp he felt his left leg go free and he quickly delivered a kick to the staggered creature knocking onto its side. He easily found the stock of dinner bell and grabbed hold of it and tried their best to aim it into the head of one of the things that were biting into his left shoulder. With a shotgun pointed point blank to the things head and the pull of the trigger the things head was ripped to **ducking shreds**.

"GRAH" six yelled again as he felt teeth dig back into his right arm, and quickly responded with a punch to whatever was biting him. The teeth held this time and six merely continued to punch into the things head. With teeth finally releasing from their arm six quickly stood up feeling pain everywhere and stumbled onto the creature pushing it onto its side and punched it in its face over and over that was when six blacked out for a few seconds or minutes it was hard for them to keep track. When they came to all that was left of the things head was caved in and mush surrounded its head.

They staggered back grunt as they stumbled back into a tree, this made them check there pip-boy.

 **Effects:**

 **Broken ribs**

 **Internal bleeding**

 **Broken hand**

 _ **Etcetera**_

There were various other effects but six didn't care, the only thing they were focusing on was healing themselves. Quickly sorting through everything six grabbed 4 stimpacks and quickly injected himself. Though the healing process was beginning it did not stop the pain, so six also injected some med-x to help deal with the pain.

Six slid down with their rump firmly on the ground and breathed. "I almost died there" they mumbled to themselves as looked down at their arms "and the ripped my ducking trench coat apart". Looking around six caught the sight of red dots surrounding him, some were in bushes, trees, and the shade. "Heh" they chuckled and began to fiddle with their pip-boy "Just like Hoover" they muttered as they did a quick check, the eyes did not move, they just watched. "Smarter than they look" Dinnerbell was then digitized by six and a handful of mines appeared, "best be prepared than". They tossed mine after mine until he, and some of the area around him, was surrounded, and All American appeared in their hands. "None of ya are gonna get me! and if you try you best send an army!" Six shouted to the creatures not caring if they (or some type of Grimm controlling mast-(*COUGH No 4th wall breaking COUGH*) heard him.

Six, feeling much more confident, sat there and waited for a while and eventually fell asleep until.. _._

* * *

 _ ***SNAP***_

"BRUH!"

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

Six woke up to find himself firing a handful of bullets into some bushes, they shook their head getting rid of sleepiness in their system. Six looked into the bushes and saw that there were no more red eyes surrounding him and that almost all of the mines have gone off, also it was dark out. Looking around he saw 5 dead bodies around him even a tree had fallen over. "Oh god, I did it again!" Six quickly looked around trying to find survivors or some type of clue and if they were lucky then they would-

 ***Bang***

"POOP!"

A bullet quickly flew by their head and six responded by quickly turning around and unleashing three bullets into whatever shot at them, they quickly regretted that. "NO I NEED THEM!" they yelled as they ran over to the freshly made corpse, "I've survived two bullets to the head and who says you can survive three bullets to the heart". They quickly placed their hands on the bodies chest and began applying force.

"YOU"

 _ ***PUSH***_

"WILL"

 ** _*PUSH*_**

"LIVE"

 _*POP*_

"oh I don't think a eye is suposed to do that"


End file.
